Ara Maria Darfost AKA Isabella Swan
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: Ara Maria Darfost A.K.A. Isabella Swan is a famous singer and a special kind of a shape shifter, she can phase into any animal she wishes. She has also the ability to sense the imprinted couples! What happens when she goes to live with her dad and she meets the Cullens and the La Push pack? How many wolves will imprint on her? In this story a wolf can lose an abused imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight**

**Summary: Ara Maria Darfost is a famous singer! Her real name is Isabella is a special kind of a shape shifter, she can phase into any animal she also has the power to sense the imprinted couples! What happens when she goes to live with her dad and she meets the Cullens and the La Push pack? How many wolves will imprint on her?**

**Chapter 1**

**IzzyPOV**

Hello! My name is Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Izzy and I am almost 18 years old. You might have heard me as Ara Maria Darfost. That's my stage name.I am a really famous singer! I am also a shape shifter. I can phase into any animal I want and I can sense who imprinted on who. Shocking, I know! I live in Phoinix with my mom, Renee, since I was ten, because my parents divorced years ago. I should better say lived. Today I am moving out to live with Charlie,my dad, at Forks, because Renee remarried with Phil and they are going to travel. Charlie doesn't know about my big secret because: 1)I haven't visited Forks since I phased and 2)I can't tell anyone! Not even Renee knows and I live with her for seven years.I first phased when I was 10. It was difficult to leave the house for patrol ( I had to protect the people of Phoinix from vampires even if there weren't many) without Renee knowing.I hope things are easier with Charlie! From Forks I miss the most my best friend, Jacob! I am almost sure that he is going to phase and be the Alpha of the La Push pack because he is coming from Ephraim Black,the last pack's Alpha. They can only phase into wolves. I have just arrived at the airport with my limo. My manager, Sophie, sent my black Mercedes at Forks yesterday. Renee said goodbye to me last Monday because she and Phil went to Italy. I looked out of my window. Oh no! All the paparazzi are here! Here comes the torture! One... Two...Three... I'm going out! As I got out everyone started screaming, asking me for autographs and taking pictures. Thank God I had my sunglasses on! My bodyguards were keeping my fans away from me as I boarded in the plane. Forks here I come...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**IzzyPOV**

**When I arrived at Forks I stayed in the plane and went to the bathroom to check my looks (because even if i hated it I had a reputation to keep) and to gain some time before I see my fans. I had shoulder-length machogany brown hair like silk and light blue eyes. I was wearing a beautiful green dress. My body had curves at all the right places and like my friend Felix says I looked "smoking hot".Felix and Demetri along with Jane,Heidi,Chelsea ,Renata and Alec are my "siblings".They are vampires and part of the Volturi. Marcus and Caius are my uncles and Aro is my father figure. Even if they used to feed of humans,they changed their diet when I asked them to. Now, they feed of animals. I realised I had stayed in the bathroom too long so I left, I put my sunglasses on and got out of the bathroom and the plane.I immediately started looking for my father, ignoring my fans' screams. I spotted him and I started running towards him. He hadn't seen me, so I shouted.**

**"Dad!"He turned around and saw me.**

**"Izzy"I went and hugged him tightly. He just laughed. "I missed you too Iz"he said.**

**We sarted heading home.**

**"Dad, did my baby arrived?"**

**"If you mean the $1.000.000 mercedes,yes it did" "Why did you buy such an expensive car anyway?"he asked**

**"Well dad,I am really famous, so I need to have good cars!"I said leaving out the part that I had an extremely big need for speed!**

**The rest of the ride home was silent.**

**Time Skip **

**At the Swan house **

**I took my things upstairs to my room and I felt the need to go for a run so I told dad that I was going to explore the town.**

**"Ok,be careful kiddo"he answered.**

**I went outside, stripped,tighed my dress on my leg and phased into my white wolf form.I started running until I was in a breathtaking meadow. There was a waterfall with a secret cave under it. There were flowers,butterflies...I went behind some bushes and phased back.I put my dress on and went to lay down on the grass.I sat there alone with my thoughts for what seemed like hours, until I heard something behind the cover of the trees. I jumped up and I saw...**

**SamPOV**

**The night before Izzy's department**

**I was extremely tired after a four-hours patrol and I was heading home to Emily. I was really unhappy with her because she ordered me around and she abused the imprint. I really hope that the legends about losing an imprint if the "lucky" girl/boy(in Leah's case) abused it because I am fed up with her!I know that if I lose the imprint I will imprint on someone else but I really think that she will be much better than Emily. I arrived home. No lights are up and it is really silent. I miss the days before Emily, when my pack brothers would be here to have some fun. The days that everyone would be here every day. I shook my head to throw those thoughts away. I pulled my key out and went in the house in front of me. It was not my home, not anymore at least. I strepped in and went to the bedroom. I saw Emily there with an ugly nighty reading and waiting for me. When she saw me she stood up and gave me her hand to kiss it. When I did it she said:**

**"Why are you back so late?"**

**"I had patrol today Emily!"**

**"You give the patrol schedule!You better not have patrol that late again!"**

**"Emily I can't do that! It's not fair to the other guys!""Now let's sleep because I'm reaaaaally tired"**

**Her answer was what sent me to death today.**

**"I didn't ask you to do it! I ordered you!""I also order you to get out of here and come back tomorrow night at the same time you came today! Not a minute earlier or later!"**

**I wasn't in the mood to disagree, knowing that she would win, like always using the "I'm upset and I order you" card. I just turned around and left the house. I ran a few miles and then I lay down and fell asleep. **

**JaredPOV**

**The night before Izzy's department**

**Me and Sam are the only ones who have imprinted. I wish I never had! Kim, my imprint was all lovey-dovey with me when other people were around. After she got bored she gave me a look that said "come kiss me to give the sex excuse so we can leave". After I did what she wanted, she took me her place, gave me a blanket and ordered me to stay in her back yard until the sun was up. All the other times she ordered me around like I was a slave and she was my mistress!I really hope that I will lose the imprint, like the legends say that would happen if an imprint was unworthy the "gift"! **

**Now, I was at a party with Kim. Her "Best Friend" had this party for his birthday. Kim had many best friends. I was sitting on the sofa drinking and Kim was talking to some friends of hers. Suddenly, she turned my way and gave me "the" look. I got up and went to her. I sat down beside her and I put my hand on her waist. I started kissing her neck, a little disgusted from the perfume she had put on. I covered her breasts with my hands and kept kissing her. She then turned around and kissed me full on the lips. I just held my breath, like always because her mouth smelled really bad, and kissed her back. She pulled away and told her friends she had to go. We got up and headed to the car. The ride was silent until a few miles before her house she said:**

**"Jared, today my mother will be home, so I want you to leave me here and go in the forest until the sun is up."**

**I stopped the car and I went to complain but she cut me off.**

**"No buts" "You don't want to upset me now, do you?" **

**"No, but-"**

**"It doesn't matter what you want! I order you to stay in the forest!"she said and then she got out and left. Slowly, I got out too, I phased and started running until I saw Sam's wolf form asleep on the ground. "He goes through the bad imprint thingy too "I thought to myself. I then lay down next to him and fell immediately asleep.**

**Time Skip**

**The next day in the afternoon while Izzy is at the meadow **

**SamPOV**

**I woke up the next day in my human form with Jared next to me still asleep. I shook his shoulder to wake him up.****He opened his eyes and said:**

**"'Morning Sam, how was your sleep?"  
"'Morning Jared, my sleep was just fine. Now, could you please explain me what in the fucking hell you are doing here?"I asked him a little harder than I wanted to.**

**"I am here for the same reason you are" he said. What does he mean? Is there any possibility that he knows what is going on between me and Emily?But if he does what does he mean the same reason? I was kicked out by my imprint, it can't be the same reason!His Kim loves him!**

**He interrupted my thoughts though by saying:**

**"Yes Sam, my imprint kicked me out too, like always."**

**I was shocked! He was going through everything I was going through. I man-hugged him and then I noticed the sun. It seemed like it was afternoon! After I noticed that I told him:**

**"Since it's already afternoon, let's go to a meadow I discovered yesterday"**

**"Ok, It's not like I have something better to do"**

**So we both phased and headed towards a remarkable meadow.**

**When we arrived I saw an absolutely amazing girl laying there!**

**Suddenly she jumped up and her eyes met mine...**

**JaredPOV**

**The moment they started heading to the meadow**

**We started heading towards the meadow I saw in Sam's thoughts. It was a really remarkable place! When we arrived there I saw the most amazing girl ever! Suddenly, she jumped up and locked eyes with Sam. He kept looking at her until she broke their eye contact and she locked her eyes with mine... **

_**Guys please**** review!** **It's**** my first fanfic!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV:_

_I went outside, stripped,tighed my dress on my leg and phased into my white wolf form.I started running until I was in a breathtaking meadow. There was a waterfall with a secret cave under it. There were flowers,butterflies...I went behind some bushes and phased back.I put my dress on and went to lay down on the grass.I sat there alone with my thoughts for what seemed like hours, until I heard something behind the cover of the trees. I jumped up and I saw..._

**Chapter 3**

...two wolves! Or to be more specific two Shape Shifters! I locked into the black one's eyes and then I felt like I would do anything for him, like nothing else mattered except him. I sounded like I imprinted, but my kind of Shape Shifters can't imprint! It's just a wolf thing! We kept staring into each others eyes until I remembered about the other wolf, so I broke our eye contact and my eyes met the eye of a beautiful medium brown wolf. I felt the exact same things. Did they really both imprint on me? Let's see what my power says:

_**Sam Uley :Black wolf, Alpha of the La Push pack, **__**imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, former imprint but lost because of abuse: Emily Yong**_

_**Jared Cameron: Medium brown wolf, imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint but lost because of abuse: Kim Garmen**_

Interesting! I'm glad that they imprinted on me because maybe I can imprint too or else it's impossible to feel what I feel now if you don't imprint! I am still staring into the deep beautiful eyes of the brown wolf but I have to stop because I don't want them to realise that I know that they imprinted on me so I spoke:

"You know, you can come out, I know what you are and who you are!"

Sam came out was in his wolf form.

"Sam, please go change back, I don't want me to be the only one who talks!"I told him. He went behind some bushes to phase back and I turned to Jared who was still in the woods and told him:"The same goes for you Jared!" He looked shocked when I called him with his name but he quickly got over it and went to change.

Then a gorgeous man with perfect abs came from the spot Sam went and an other hot man came from where Jared had gone. I spoke first:

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but call me Izzy." I didn't want to tell them about me being Ara, to see if they realised it on their own.

Then Sam said...

**Sam(normal) & **_**Jared(Italics)**_

**When the imprint happened**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost SamPOV_

_When we arrived I saw an absolutely amazing girl laying there!_

_Suddenly she jumped up and her eyes met mine..._

...That moment she became my whole universe_. _I didn't want anything except making her happy. We kept looking into each other's eyes until she broke eye contact and looked at Jared._Our eyes locked_._When that happened the gravity stopped holding me on earth, she did! All I wanted to do was please her._Then the realisation hit me! I lost my imprint on Emily! _OMG! I lost my imprint on Kim! I'm so happy! _I want to dance but MY IMPRINT broke eye contact with Jared and told us:

"You know, you can come out, I know what you are and who you are! "I went out first in my wolf form.

"Sam, please go change back, I don't want me to be the only one who talks! "She told me. I did what she said. Who was I to say no.I was shocked! How did she know about us?

She then turned to Jared:

"The same goes for you Jared! "_She told me. I was shocked! How did she know my name? I did what she wanted. I phased back and I went out the same time Sam did. She then said "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but call me Izzy." Izzy... What a beautiful name!Just like her beautiful face and bode, She was smiling. God she has a magical smile!Then, Sam said..._

When I phased back I noticed her appearance better. She had curves at all the right places and she was a good 6'00. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! Then I said...

_**Guys pleaseeee review! It is my first fanfic ever and I don't know if I did well!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**VOTE**

**Hey guys! Sorry about that but I want your opinion!**

**I'm thinking about putting the whole pack imprint on Bella and make the elders freak out. What do you think? Or should I put just Paul imprint on Bella, too? Or leave it the way it is?**

**Please vote! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight **

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV:_

_"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but call me Izzy." I didn't want to tell them about me being Ara, to see if they realised it on their own._

_Then Sam said..._

Then Sam said "Hello! I'm Sam Uley and this is my pack brother Jared Cameron. Can you please explain me how you know about werewolves?"I could see that he was trying to sound hard but he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Sam, I know about the pack because..." I said and then phased into an eagle. They were staring at me in shock and awe! I waited one...two...five...ten...minutes and they still were in shock so I phased into my white wolf form and howled to gain their attention. Thankfully it worked!

Sam stattered.

"Wha...who...how...?"

"Let's just say that I'm a special Shifter" "Now, could you please take me meet the rest of the pack?"

"Yeah, let's go. We'll meet you first at Paul and Jacob who are patroling, then to the Clearwaters, then to Brady and Collin and then to Quil and Embry. After that we'll take you to the Elders" said Jared this time.

"Will you take us to your pack after that?" asked Sam.

"I have no pack.I'm on my own since I first phased."

"Oh! Do you want to join our pack then?"

"Yes, of course"

And then I remembered what they said.

"Um... Jared"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say that Jake is patroling? When did he phase?"

"He phased three months ago. Why? Do you know him?"

"I knew he would phase!"I whispered to myself, knowing that they could hear me.

"Jake is my best friend since he was 3 years old, of course I know him! Has he not mentioned me?"

"You can't be Jake's best friend!" Jared said.

"And why is that?" I asked curious.

"His best friend is the Chief's of police daughter, Ara Maria Darfost. He hasn't stopped talking about her since he found out she was coming. She is really famous, too. Me and the pack are her biggst fans! We have all her CDs and I can't wait to meet her. Did you know that Ara Maria Darfost isn't her real name? Jake knows what is her real name but he doesn't tell us..." Sam said. He stopped as realisation hit him. I smirked.

"Wait..." Him and Jared both said.

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost _**Sam(Normal) & **_Jared(Italics)POV_

. _God she has a magical smile!Then, Sam said.._.

**When I phased back I noticed her appearance better. She had curves at all the right places and she was a good 6'00. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! Then I said...**

Then I said "Hello! I'm Sam Uley and this is my pack brother Jared Cameron. Can you please explain me how you know about werewolves?" I was trying to sound hard but just seeing her face makes me soft! Then she says that she know about the pack because...

_FUCK! HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE TURN INTO AN EAGLE?_

HOLLY FUCK! DID SHE JUST TURN INTO AN EAGLE?  
Apparently I was in shock so she TURNED INTO A WOLF? and howled. That got my attention.

_AND NOW HOW DID SHE TURN INTO A FREAKING WOLF?_

I started sttutering.

"Wha...Who...How..."

"Let's just say that I'm a special Shifter" "Now, could you please take me meet the rest of the pack?"

_"This time I will answer"I thought to myself so..._

_"Yeah, let's go. We'll meet you first at Paul and Jacob who are patroling, then to the Clearwaters, then to Brady and Collin and then to Quil and Embry. After that we'll take you to the Elders" _

_"Will you take us to your pack after that?" asked Sam_

"I have no pack.I'm on my own since I first phased." _Oh! It must have been torture to have no one to talk to...Wait! why doesn't she join our pack?_

Oh!Poor girl... I was on my own at first and I was going insane! I have got an idea!

"Oh! Do you want to join our pack then?" I said

_Sam voiced my thoughts. Say yes! Please say yes!_

"Yes, of course" _Yes! _Yeah!

Then she seemed like she remembered something.

"Um... Jared"_OMG! SHE IS TALKING TO ME!_

"Yeah?"

"Did you say that Jake is patroling? When did he phase?"_From where does she know Jake?_

"He phased three months ago. Why? Do you know him?"

"I knew he would phase!"She whispered to herself.

"Jake is my best friend since he was 3 years old, of course I know him! Has he not mentioned me?" What? Ara, the best singer ever, is his best friend! _Has my imprint gone insane?_

"You can't be Jake's best friend!" _I said._

"And why is that?" She asked curious. Then I answered.

"His best friend is the Chief's of police daughter, Ara Maria Darfost. He hasn't stopped talking about her since he found out she was coming. She is really famous, too. Me and the pack are her biggest fans! We have all her CDs and I can't wait to meet her. Did you know that Ara Maria Darfost isn't her real name? Jake knows what her real name is but he doesn't tell us..." I stopped when I realised what she meant. Is my imprint...

_FUCKING ARA MARIA DARFOST ?_

"Wait..." we both said the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV:_

_"His best friend is the Chief's of police daughter, Ara Maria Darfost. He hasn't stopped talking about her since he found out she was coming. She is really famous, too. Me and the pack are her biggst fans! We have all her CDs and I can't wait to meet her. Did you know that Ara Maria Darfost isn't her real name? Jake knows what is her real name but he doesn't tell us..." Sam said. He stopped as realisation hit him. I smirked._

_"Wait..." Him and Jared both said._

"Yeah guys, I'm Ara Maria Darfost!"

"WHAT?"said Sam

"Why didn't you yell us sooner? I LOVE your songs!"

"PLEASE SING FOR US!"Jared pleaded me

"No" I said just to get on their nerves.

They pouted and they were so adorable! With those perfect kissable lips…WHOA Izzy, you just met them! They may be your imprints but...

My thoughts were cut off by Jared.

"Please Ara, I'm begging you!"

"Ok, Ok, just don't call me Ara again. That's only my stage name. You call me Izzy!"

"OK,_Izzy"_He said. I just laughed. Then I started singing one of my favourite songs.

_**Song:" Someone like you" by Adele**_

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

I started dancing with the beat.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

I took their hands and we started dancing together.

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over yet**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

Now Sam was dancing behind me and Jared was dancing in front of me.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

"WOW!" Your voice is even better from near!" said Jared excited.

"Ok you have your song. Can you please take me see Jakey now?"

"Yeah come on. Phase into your eagle form because in your wolf form you're huge, even bigger than me, and the poor guys will freak out!"said Sammy

"Ok Sammy"

"Ha!He doesn't like being called Sammy" laughed Jared

"No It's OK" Sammy said

Jared seemed shocked!"Now can you please take me to Jake?"

"Yeah let's go!" Jared said and we phased and we started running towards Jake's scent.

**Time Skip**

**When they met Jake**

"Yo jake!" -_Jared_

"Hey Jake" -_Sam_

"Hey guys what's up?" -_Jake_

"Hey Jakey!" _  
_

"Hello Izzy!How are you?" -_Jake_

Then, realisation hit him.

"IZZZZZ? How can I hear your voce in my head? Your not a Shifter!" -_Jake_

"Um..., Jake actually-" _  
_

"Oh no! I'm hearing her voice again! I'm going crazy! Please help!" -_Jake_

"Jake, I'm a Shifter and I can phase into any animal I want! You can't see me because I'm in my eagle form, I'm phasing in my wolf form, so you will be able to see me. Just don't freak out, Ok?"_  
_

"OK, but why would-" -_Jake_

I felt my bones breake and shift into my wolf ...

"HOLY HELL! Izzy is that you? You are so big and so...white!" -_Jake_

"Yeah Jakey,it's me." _  
_

After I said that I locked my eyes with his. Then the whole universe disappeared, only he mattered anymore. He was my everything.

A huge grin spread across his face. Did he imprint on me too? Or even better did **I **imprint on him too?

Then a bark sounded and we both turned around.

Sam and Jared were looking at us, but with them was a beautiful silver wolf and he was lookng at us too.

"Ha Ha Ha! Black imprinted!" _-unknown wolf_

I went to tell him to "SHUT THE HELL UP", but when I looked into his eyes he was my sunshine, I would do ANYTHING for him. It was the exact same thing I felt when I looked into Sam's, Jared's and Jacob's eyes. The silver wolf was looking at me with joy, pure shock and ...love?

Did he imprint on me too? And me? Did I imprint on him TOO?

That moment I decided to check what my power says so...

_**Jacob Black: Russet Brown wolf, Beta of the La Push pack but rightfull Alpha, Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

_**Paul Lahote: Dark silver wof, short-tempered, third in command at the La Push pack, Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprnt: No one**_

WOW! Four wolves imprinted on me! Do they know that they all imprinted on me?

"Or maybe Black didn't imprint after all" Paul whispered-thought.

Oh, how wrong he was!

_**Hey guys! I hope that I don't make you bored! In the next chap**_** I'****m**_** going to put all the other wolves imprnt on Bella and after that chap I will put Kim and Emily face Bella's rage and I'm going to shock the elders! Yep, the whole pack will imprint on Bella, but I'm not going to put all their POVs because it's gong to turn tiring for you and for me. Pleeeaaaase review and tell me if you don't like the details I put in the story!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV:_

_WOW! Four wolves imprinted on me! Do they know that they all imprinted on me?_

_"Or maybe Black didn't imprint after all" Paul whispered-thought._

_Oh, how wrong he was!_

That moment I realised something. Sam's and Jared's imprints were "abusing" them, that's why they lost the imprint! When I lay my eyes on Emily and Kim, there will be hell to pay!But now is not the time. Not yet…. Now I need to meet the rest of the pack, because I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting!

"Hey Iz, let's go, I'll take you meet the rest of the pack."-_Jared_

"Um… Sam, can you please bring the whole pack at one place so I can meet them all at once?"

"Sure thing honey!" –_Sammy_

OMG! Did he just call me honey?

Yes, I think he did!

Then I heard a magical howl and I felt six more people phase.

"Hey, what was the howl about? I was sleeping!_ –mystery she- wolf _

"Guys please meet us at the meadow we found last month! We have incredible things to tell you!" –_Jakey_

"Shocking things too!" –_Pauly_

"OK, but why don't we meet at Sam's?" –_mystery wolves three and four_

"Because…." Sammy thought and then he started playing in his mind all the times Emily abused the imprint. After him, Jar started showing all the times Kim abused the imprint_ . _After they both finished, their pack brothers started saying "Oh shit"s and "I'm sorry"s.

Sammy shut them up by "telling" them to meet us.

We started heading towards the meadow, where everything started….

**Time Skip**

**When Izzy, Sam, Jared, Paul and Jake arrived at the meadow.**

When we arrived at the meadow, there already were two magnificent wolves. The first wolf had a beautiful light silver color with white spots on his back and the other one had the same colors but instead of light silver with white spots, he was white with light silver spots. I locked my eyes with the first wolf's eyes. The whole world disappeared. The same thing happened after we stopped staring at each other and I locked my eyes with the other wolf. I was now used to it so I took a look into the other wolves thoughts. They were all:

"Why is he staring at my imprint?" or "Why is he acting like he imprinted on her? He can't have because I imprinted on her"

They weren't jealous though. It was now official: I imprinted onsix wolves and I have been imprinted on by six wolves. And I thought that I couldn't imprint! Let's see if my ability agrees with me:

_**Collin Marion:**_ _**Light silver with white spots on his back, he and his twin are the youngest in the pack and the last ones to phase, Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

_**Brady Marion:**_ _**White with light silver spots on his back,**_ _**he and his twin are the youngest in the pack and the last ones to phase, Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

By the time I finished checking there, in the meadow were four more wolves. A sandy-brown wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, a gray fur and dark spots on his back and a small grey wolf. That must be the she-wolf. I locked eyes with the three first and I imprinted on them too.

_**Embry Call:**_ _**Gray fur and dark spots on his back,**_ _**Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

_**Seth Clearwater: Sandy-brown fur,**_ _**Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

_**Quil Ateara:**_ _**Chocolate brown fur,**_ _**Imprint: Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Former imprint: No one**_

That moment I looked into the girl's eyes. The same feelings.

_**Leah Clearwater:**_ _**Small grey wolf, bitchy,She will have two imprints, a sister one and a lover one: Sister imprint:**_ _**Ara Maria Darfost or Isabella Swan, Lover imprint: Not found yet, Former imprint: No one**_

WOW! I IMPRINTED ON THE WHOLE PACK AND THEY ALL IMPRINTED ON ME!

"Guys go -" Me and Lee-Lee barked at that.

"Guys AND girls go phase back.I have some news tom tell you" –Sam

I went behind some bushes and phased back.I took my time tolisten the question the guys were doing to Sam.

"Sam who is the newbe?" Embry asked

I decided it was time to go out.

"That would be me, and I'm not a newbe!""I phased when I was thirteen!" Every head turned to me.

"ARA MARIA DARFOST!" Everyone shouted

"Yep!"

"Will you sing for us?"Quil asked

"Yeah. We love your songs!" Sethy said

"KKkkay, but call me Izzy."

"PS. If you want to know my real name is Isabella Swan and I'm a Shifter. I can phase into any animal I want! Now…" I said and started singing.

"_**My immortal" by Evanescence**_

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_The pack started dancing._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_I started dancing with everyone._

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase-**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**[Chorus]**_

After the song finished everyone said:

"Izzy I need to tell you something"

They looked each other with shock written on their faces. I just laughed.

"Yeah go ahead!" I said

"Iimprintedonyoupleasedontgetmad" Everyone blurted out really fast. They looked at each other with pure shock.(I imprinted on you, please don't get mad)

"I know .And why would I be mad?"

They turned to me, with shock, and they went to speak, but I cut them off

"I know because I imprinted on you ALL too An because of my ability to sense imprinted couples. Yes, it is possible. No, Leah our imprint is only sisterly. You'll have one more imprint as a lover. Now everybody shut up and come give me a kiss and in Leah's case a hug.

They did what I said. They didn't need a second invitation. The wolves gave me each a reeeally passionate kiss and the biggest hug ever! Thankfully, they weren't jealous of each other. After all my wolves were satisfied I noticed that it was getting dark and I had to call Charlie and tell him that I'm staying at Leah's.

"Lee-Lee do you mind if I tell Charlie that I'm staying your place tonight?"

"No Bell – Bell, it's alright."

"Thanks, because I have some things to take care of"

I took my phone out and dialed Charlie's number.

"_Hello" –Charlie_

"_Hey dad, do you mind if I stay at Leah Clearwater's place? I was on the rez to see Jake when I saw her. I went to say hi, we started talking and now I'm at her place."_

"_Hello kiddo. No it's Ok. Have fun!" – Charlie_

"_I will dad, 'Night"_

"'_Night Iz" he said and ended the phone call. _

Everyone was looking at me like I had three heads.

"What? I can act!" I said

"Now, Sammy and Jar, could you please take me to Kim and Emily?" I said too sweetly.

Kim and Emily, you should better hide because I'm coming...

_**Hey guys! Pleeeease review and tell me if you liked this chap!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV:_

_"Hello" –Charlie_

_"Hey dad, do you mind if I stay at Leah Clearwater's place? I was on the rez to see Jake when I saw her. I went to say hi, we started talking and now I'm at her place."_

_"Hello kiddo. No it's Ok. Have fun!" – Charlie_

_"I will dad, 'Night"_

_"'Night Iz" he said and ended the phone call. _

_Everyone was looking at me like I had three heads._

_"What? I can act!" I said_

_"Now, Sammy and Jar, could you please take me to Kim and Emily?" I said too sweetly._

_Kim and Emily, you should better hide because I'm coming..._

Sam and Jared looked at me confused.

"Why do we need to take you to them? They have no power over us or the rest of the pack anymore and I really don't want to see them again, espessialy Emily, except the time that I will tell her that we are over and I will kick her out of the house." Sammy said

"Yeah I agree with Sam. I don't want to see Kim again except the time that I will tell her we are over." Jar agreed.

I smirked evily..."Boys that's exactly what you will do...

And then I will have a little chat with them!" I said innocently.

They didn't believe the small chat part and they looked worried."Guys don't worry! I'm a werewolf AND I have a black belt in Karate!" I said to ease their worry. It worked! As I said that, they visibly relaxed, although they had shocked was shocking, I have to Maria Darfost knowing Karate? It was true though. I am an expert in Karate! "So will you take me?"

"Yes my love, I will take you!" said Paul with a look of pride on his beautiful face.

"I agree with Paul. They deserve what they will get from our imprint for what they did to you guys and I trust my imprint!" said Quil

"I agree too!" said Embry

"Me too"said Lee - Lee

"Come on guys, we will be there to help if anything happens" exclaimed the twins. Seth remained silent, but I could see that he agreed with the twins.

Jared and Sam sighed.

"OK, let's go" Sammy said and we all phased and started running at Sam's place, where Emily and Kim would be.

Like I said before, they should better hide...

**Time Skip**

**Outside Sam's place four hours before the time Emily ordered Sam be home**

"OK boys you wait here while me, Sammy and Jar will go inside to see Pussily and Slutim" I said

The boys were fighting hard to keep their laughter in because of my nicknames to Emily and Kim.

Me,Sammy and Jar phased back and put on the clothes we had with us. Then we proceeded to go in the house. Sam went firs, then went Jared and then I went. When we got in Emily and Kim were chatting about what they should order the boys do next. When they saw Sam and Jared they got up and headed straight to them. Kim made a faec that she thought we wouldn't see and then she jumped on Jared. He moved to avoid her and she fell on the ground. Jared just chuckled and I giggled. Sam didn't react because he was looking at Emily who was giving a death glare that would hurt a wolf if his imprint was giving it to him and she knew it. I giggled when she realised that she didn't hurt Sam. Her face was hilarious. She then started yelling:  
"Why in the fucking hell are you here Sam Uley? I ordered you to come bac four hours later! You don't get to come back here until then or-" she was cut by Sam

"Or what you filthy whore?" She seemed shocked that Sam was talking to her that way. Before she could answer Kim said:

"Or she will leave you!" Kim smirked thinking that she had won. She then turned to Jared.

"And you! How dare you let me fall? I don't care if everyone finds out that we abuse the imprint because you will have to protect us. Now you both fall on your knees and start begging us not to leave you. We order you!" Sam and Jared kept their cool but I had started shaking violently

However I had to calm down because they hadn't seen me yet and my imprints had to handle this on their own. So I thought of my imprints and I started calming.

Sam and Jared said in unsion:

"No you whores I will never follow your orders again. We are over!"

Then Sam continued

"Emily I don't want you in my house anymore. You have two days to pack and leave!"

The two whore-girls stood there in shock. Then Emily broke out of the shock and yelled:

"We are your imprints! You can't leave us!"  
"NO, they can leave you because they lost the imprint. You would know that if you took your asses to the bonfires to hear the legends" I yelled at her because I could't stand it anymore.

After that excuse was lost Kim said despertly: "We are pregnet. Both of us!" Jared and Sam lost it. I wanted to hear the babies heartbeat and I tried but...nothing. I could hear nothing.

The bitches were lying!  
"You fucking ugly whore-seeds aren't pregnet! I would of been able to hear the babies' heartbeat!" I yelled. They turned to me.

"And who the hell are you? Their loyer?" The laughed.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I broke.

"I am their imprint and I will make your lives a living hell if you even think something about telling the secret to the world or spread rumers about any of my imprints!" I said knowing what they were thinking

"And what will you do to stop us?" Emily asked like she had the upper hand.

"At first I will tell the chief of the tribe that you lied about being pregnet to keep the boys and he will ban you from the rez. Your parents will be extremely ashamed of you and the whole rez will hate you. Then I will travel to the whole world and I will show to everyone and on the news your faces and tell everyone to ignore you because you are liars. They will listen to me you know because I am Ara Maria Darfost after all! When I am done with that I will find you and I will destroy every chance you have in a relationship. In the meanwhile I won't lose a chance to beat you to death" I said in a deathly calm voice

Then I continued cheerfully :"When I finish I will return to my imprints!"

They looked like the had seen the devil himself! They knew that I wasn't bloffing because once I had beat the hell out of a bodybuilder on air because I had threaten him that if he touched me one more time I would. He was an idiot and he touched my arm.

"That is some of the coseqenses that will come if you hurt one of my imprints in any way!" I said and then I slapped them both with so much strenght that I felt the bones crash and then they fell on the ground.

"And yes there is more. That wasn't even the beggining!. Am I understood?" I asked

Then Kim stuttered: "Y..y..y..yes. Ca...Can w..we go...n...now?"

When I nodded they got up and took off running out of the door screaming the loudest screams I have ever heard! I turned to look at Sammy and Jared. They had the hugest grins on their faces. I took their hands and led them out of the door.

I saw the rest of my imprints with wolfy grins on their faces. Oh my, how I love them! I realised what I just said. Did I love them so soon? I did love them with all my soul. Suddenly I was extremely worried. What if they didn't love me back? What if they cared about me only because of the imprint? What if they had other girfriends?

I decided to ask them. "Um... Guys, can you please go phase back? I have something to ask you" I told them. They looked at me confused, but they did what I told them anyway.

When they came back I satarted:

"Guys I know that it is soon but I alresdy love all of you.I would do anything for you. I understand that you might don't love me too and I am wlling to let you go, even if it will hurt me. If you have another girlfriend that you love,you don't have to leave her. I promise that I will be around so you don't feel the pain of the imprint pull. I just want you to be happy. And you Lee-Lee, if you don't want a sister like me I will unde-" My bubbling was cut off by Leah "Izzy you are the sister that everyone would want. You are loving and caring with the people that you love and bitchy and mean to the ones who hurt them. I love you too Iz!"

"Yeah Izzy I love you too. You are my whole universe!" Sethy said

"I have loved you since we were kids Iz" Jakey confesed

"I have loved you since I first saw you with Jake in your wolf form" Pauly said

"I love you and I always will" Sammy said to me

"You saved me from Kim and I have loved you since I first smelled your scent in that clearing!" Jar told me

"I love you with my whole heart Iz!" Embry said shyly

"I love you my beautiful Iz!" The twins said together.

"I never thought tha I would say that but Izzy I love you too, You are my one and only love!" Quil finished.

"And for your information we don't have girfriends" Sammy answered my previous question.

I am sure that I died and I am in heaven. My imprints love me! I run and hugged the all and then I kisse them all with so much need and passion that I thought that I would put the earth on fire. The I hugged Lee-Lee and I whispered an "Thank you for accepting me as your sister" in her ear.

I pulled back and then Sam's phone rang. He picked it up.

_"Hello" -Sam_

_"Hello Sam, It's Billy."-Billy_

_"Now could you please tell me why Emily and Kim crossed the whole rez screaming? I just had a call from Harry similar to the others I've been receiving since half an hour ago!" -Billy_

Me, Leah and the guys lost it. We started rolling on the ground from the laughter. They were still screaming!

**After 10 minutes**

When we finally relaxed Sammy said:

_"Hey Billy, Sorry about that but we couldn't help it" -Sam_

_"Ok, Now, could you tell me what is going on?" -Billy_

_"Not from the phone. Can you please arrange a meeting with the Elders and the pack?" -Sam_

_"Yeah,will you tell me then what is going on?" -Billy_

_"Yeah" -Sammy_

_"Ok, the meeting is tomorrow at 10 in the morning." -Billy_

_"OK, see you then" -Sam said and they hung up._

It seems like tomorrow we will have to face the elders. Then an idea popped in my head. Did the boys had a job with flexible hours of work? No, I don't think so.

"Hey guys, do you want to..."

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but I didn't have internet. What do you think? Please review to tell me if you like the story because if you don't, I don't think that I will continue. I will let you know what happens. I really hope that you like the story, because I do.**_

_**xoxoIsaTheWolfGirl**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost IzzyPOV_

_When we finally relaxed Sammy said:_

_"Hey Billy, Sorry about that but we couldn't help it" -Sam_

_"Ok, Now, could you tell me what is going on?" -Billy_

_"Not from the phone. Can you please arrange a meeting with the Elders and the pack?" -Sam_

_"Yeah,will you tell me then what is going on?" -Billy_

_"Yeah" -Sammy_

_"Ok, the meeting is tomorrow at 10 in the morning." -Billy_

_"OK, see you then" -Sam said and they hung up._

_It seems like tomorrow we will have to face the elders. Then an idea popped in my head. Did the boys had a job with flexible hours of work? No, I don't think so._

_"Hey guys, do you want to..."_

_"_Hey guys, do you want to find a job?" I asked

"Um... yeah. It's a little difficult to have a stable job with the need to leave at any time for patrol or an emergency. Why do you ask?" Sam replied

"I was thinking... Next week I have a concert at Seattle and I need bodyguards because the last ones were fired..." I started but was cut of by Paul

"Are you asking us to be your bodyguards?" "You need a job with flexible horaires and I need bodyguards. The money are good and you only have to work at the concerts because the other days we will be together anyway..." I trailed off.

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Quil shouted.

"I'm in" Sethy said shyly

"You don't even have to ask" Pauly said confidently

"We're in!" the twins agreed

"Of course in! That way I'll be able to keep all the men away from you!" Jared and Jake said

"sure why not" Embry said quitely

"It's agreed then!" Sam said

"Hey what about me?" Lee asked

"You..." I said thinking

"Aha! You will help my manager, Sophie."

"Is it a deal?" She pretended to think but I knew better

"Deal" she said finally.

"OK. Now let's go get some sleep and in the morning we go to face the elders" I sighed. I didn't want to admit it but I was really nervous about this meeting. Jake put a comforting hard on my shoulders.

"Don't worry! Everything will be OK!" He said trying to reasure me and himself.

I leaned into his arms. I noticed that no one wanted to leave. Sam, voicing my thoughts said: "Bella, do you want to stay here? We can make it a sleepover. Me, you, Leah and the guys. Im not ready to let you go yet" I saw many nods in agreedment.

"Ok guys. I don't want to leave you either" I admitted and there were many cheers of approval.

"Um... Sam? Where will I sleep?"

"Wherever you want kitten"

I went up the stairs into a big bedroom which had a huge bed that would fit the most of the guys. I went into the bathroom and changed into one of Sam's T-shirts and a pair of boxers. Then I yelled to the guys to come. I lay in the middle of the bed. First came in Paul and he came to lay next to me. To the other side of me went Lee and Sam lay his head on my lap. The rest of the guys lay on some air matresses in front of the bed and we made a deal that every night we would change the places they slept. I lay my head on Paul's bare chest and I let myself drift into sleep with a smile on my face...

** The next morning**

I woke up from my alarm clock. I spread my arm to turn it off but then the events of yesterday came flooding in my mind. I smiled and looked in the room. The guys were still sleeping which was weird because they should have heard the alarm clock. I looked what hour it is.8:00AM. I tried to get out of the bed but Paul had his arms around and kept me there. I tried again, this time telling him that I was going to cook breakfast. He finally let me go and after I did the same with Sam and Lee I was in the kitchen and made breakfast.. When the breakfast was ready I went into the bedroom and started kissing every inch of Jared's body. He woke up and moaned and for covering his moans I kissed him in the lips with passion. When I broke the kiss I told him to go and help himself in the kitchen as I wake up the rest of the guys. After he left I woke the rest of the guys up with similar ways until it was only Paul and Leah in the bedroom. I went and gave Leah a kiss on the cheek and told her the same things. I went to wake Paul up the same way I woke the guys, when an idea popped in my head. I removed his boxers carefully and took him in my mouth. I circled my tongue on his head and took my hand and played with his balls. He woke up and started moaning. I started moving my head up and down his cock and his head hit the back of my throat. I licked and bited his cock until he came. I stood up and told him

"I hope it was a pleasure wake up. Now, let's go eat some breakfast, because we have the meeting with the elders in one hour." I said as I put his boxers on.

We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. The boys turned to me and gave me each a very passionate kiss.

"Oh god Bella that was the best wake up ever!" exclaimed Jacob

"Yeah! Kisses from our imprint and the best food that exists!" agreed Quil

"When did you make all that?"" Embry wondered looking at the food.

"I know a way of speeding up the process the food takes to be ready. Now eat up because we have to meet the elders and I have to go back to Charlie"

They did as I said and we started heading towards Jacob's place...

** At Jake's**

When we arrived Billy was watching TV. I noticed it was one of my old concerts. He heard the door opening and said

"In here Jake. The others are on their way for the pack meeting" As we went inside he looked at us and he didn't recognize me because we had years to see each other. "Hello." He said politely. "I don't want to be rude but what are you doing here and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan and here for the pack meeting with the guys" I replied. Then Billy lost it and started yelling at the boys.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TELLING AN OUTSIDER OUR SECRET AND EVEN BRINGING HER AT A PACK MEETING? NOT EVEN EMILY AND KIM COME AND THEY ARE IMPRINTS! SHE'S JUST A STUPID GIRL-"

He was cut from all the pack's growls. I started whispering soothing words to the pack because they had started shaking and rubbing circles in Paul's arm because he had a short temper. After a good 10 minutes Leah and all the boys relaxed but Sam. He was shaking too hard and me rubbing circles on his back and saying soothing words wasn't helping. Then I did the next thing that came in my mind. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. After he was calm I broke the kiss and I turned to Billy. He looked so shocked that it was a wonder he didn't have a heart attack. I mean, being shocked is understanding because he thought that Sam was still imprinted on Pussily. After a little while I broke the silence by saying

"Billy, I know that it's a difficult to you but you have to calm down and let us explain" He nodded.

Everybody sat down and I sat on Quil's lap. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me which caused Billy to be even more shocked, if that was possible. That moment the door opened and in came Old Quil - Quil's grandpa -,Sue and Harry - Seth and Leah's parents -. When they saw me sitting on Quil's lap Old Quil did something unexpected. He smiled and hugged me and then started dancing. Everyone was looking at him like he had three heads. Then Harry started yelling:

"WHAT HAVE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT? A PALE FACE AT A PACK MEATING?" Before old Quil could answer Seth said to his dad with a growl

"Never insult my imprint" And he was followed with many growls from the other guys in agreement. Old Quil's smile was lost. He looked like a kid that was told that Santa wasn't true.

"You mean to tell me that Ara isn't Quil's imprint?" He said with obvious the sadness in his voice. He recognized me! He was the least expected one to recognize me.

"Ara? From where do you know her name?" Sue asked. Before Old Quil could answer I told them to sit down and that I would explain everything. When I had everyone's attention I started:

"My name is Isabella Swan but you must know me better as Ara Maria Darfost. I'm a Shifter and I can phase into any animal I want. I can also sense imprinted couples. I imprinted on the whole pack and they all imprinted on me too." I said. All the elders were looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. When they break out of it, there are going to be a million questions. Let the game begin...

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAP. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! ALSO I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO BECOME MY BETA IN THIS STORY!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own twilight**

_Previousely on Ara Maria Darfost:_

_My name is Isabella Swan but you must know me better as Ara Maria Darfost. I'm a Shifter and I can phase into any animal I want. I can also sense imprinted couples. I imprinted on the whole pack and they all imprinted on me too." I said. All the elders were looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. When they break out of it, there are going to be a million questions. Let the game begin..._

Billy broke out of it first.

"The legend is true..." he whispered to himself and was looking at me with respect.

Old Quil just ignored him and started dancing and singing:

"Ara Maria is my Quil's imprint, Ara Maria is my Quil's imprint..." over and over again. Sue, Harry and Billy just understood what my second name is so they yelled at once "ARA MARIA DARFOST" covering Old Quil's cheers and then they started telling me how big fans they were and that they wanted autographs and other stuff like that. After their babbling was over, they joined Old Quil's dancing and singing, but they changed Quil's name with their own kid's. I got up from my Quil's lap. I went to Embry, Paul,Jared, Collin and Brady and whispered in their ear to go get their parents to announce them the imprint. They did as I said and I went and sat on my Sam's lap. He wrapped his big arms around me and Seth took my right hand, while Quil took my left sitting beside my feet and Leah had gone up to her room to get a video camera because that scene had to stay on our minds forever! After 10 minutes the elders finally calmed down and my other imprints parents came in one by one. When all the parents were inside, me and the guys explained the whole "lost the imprint and imprinted on Izzy or else Ara" thing to them. Their reaction was the same with the elders' reaction if you don't count ALL the mothers' faints because their "young" sons had found their soulmate. That moment I took in everything that happened since we came here to tell the elders. I remembered Billy's first words "The legend is true.." so I figured to ask him about what he meant.

"Billy, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. He nodded with respect. I got up and waved to my imprints to follow me. We got outside.

"Billy what you meant when you said that the legend is true? What legend?" I asked.

"You caught that, huh?" he asked with a humorless laugh. I nodded.

"Well years ago there was a legend about a girl that would be a special shifter with white fur in her wolf form and the most loved out of everyone in the biggest pack of the tribe. She is supposed to bring peace between the vamps and the shifters. We all thought that it was just that, a legend, but when the legends are just that? Right?"

"Can you phase wolf so we can see your fur?" Sue asked from behind me. I jumped in surprise. When did they come outside? I nodded and me and the guys phased on the spot. The elders were looking at me with mouths wide open because of my size. I waited for a long time... or at least I think it was a long time and I decided to do something to shock them even more because I got bored. So...

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LOOKING AT ME ALL DAY?"

I asked in their minds. This was an extra power of mine. To talk into people minds. This time all the elders were looking at me with awe, shock and... well shock. I howled ro get their attention.

"Y..you ca..can phase ba...back now,Izzy" Harry stuttered. The boys hadn't realised what had just happened so I explained it into their minds. They just burst out laughing,

"Iz, you are full of surprises" said the twins between laughs. I barked a laugh too. Then I phased into a rabbit and went in the house. Leah came in too and gave me a sundress. I phased back in front of her AND the guys. They were pretty much drooling while I was wearing my dress. Then the elders came back in. We sat down. I sat on Collin's lap and Brady took one of my hands. Jake took the other one. Jared sat on my feet with Paul next to him. The other guys sat on the other couch and the elders sat on chairs. The other parents had left to give us privacy. We turned the TV on and we watched today's game. These moments felt like I was home. These moments my future seemed clear. Me and my boys I felt the need to say it to the boys.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Iz."

"Always..."

"and forever."

One month later Izzy's POV

That month was the best month of my life. I spent my whole time with my imprints. All their parents loved me and that was important to me and the guys. We spent time at all their house, but the most of our time we spent it my place. I cooked for the guys and we were alone since Charlie was usually at work. We became unseperable! We decided to make our relationship known in public when school started, which was tomorrow! Charlie really liked the guys and let them sleep over, but I'm sure that he won't like them much when he finds out that I date all of them. We try to delay as much as we can the day he will find out about us. I wonder, how much does it take to recover a gunshot? I shook my head to clear it from thoughts like this one. My mind traveled to my concert day. The boys did their job perfectly I finished singing and went outside to breath some fresh air. A drunk man came to me and tried to flirt with me and take me in an alley to get me to have sex with him. I refused and told him not to touch me. My guards weren't with me because I told them that I wanted some time away from everyone. He tried to catch my arm and before I could react my boys had him off me and they were protecting me. Let's just say that he ended with 5 broken ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated arm and a leg. As well as bruises, cuts and a "broken" cock.

Now, I was in my living room, on Brady's lap, with Jake sitting next to us holding my right hand, Collin sitting on our other side holding my left hand, Sam was sitting at my feet with Jared and Seth next him, while Paul was kissing me very passionate on the lips and Quil and Embry were spreading wet kisses on my neck and the rest of my body. I was letting some moans escape my lips. I was enjoying my last day without school. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure my boys were giving me. I felt kisses on my legs arms and back too. I opened my eyes and I saw all my boys pleasuring me. I felt a mouth on my breasts and a hand getting closer to my extremely wet centre. I let out a moan in anticipation. We decided to wait to make love until the twins were at least seventeen, but that doesn't mean that we didn't do everything else. I felt the hand stroking me lightly over my panties and I groaned. He lightly put his hand under my underwear and started stroking my clit. I let an other moan slip. Thank god Charlie was at work! Or so I thought because a moment later I heard a furious Charlie:

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE BOYS?"

I opened my eyes and the boys stopped doing what they were doing. I blushed. We were busted. Charlie was red from anger and a vein on his forehead, which appeared when he was mad, was bigger than ever.

"Dad, I..." I didn't know what to say to make things better.

"DO NOT START TELING ME EXCUSES! OUT! NOW! I WANT TO TALK TO MY DAUGHTER IN PRIVATE!"

He said to the boys, still yelling. They obeyed. Dad then turned at me.

He was still shouting. "What is going on with you and them? If you have a "thing", which I think you have, you are going to** BREAK IT OFF AND STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF THEM! TWO OF THEM ARE JUST SIXTEEN AND A HALF AND YOU GO AND HAVE SEX WITH THEM?"**

"I don't have sex with anyone of them dad! In fact I haven't had sex in my whole life. I'm a virgin!"

"Who do you sell these bullshit to young lady? I won't stand my daughter sleep with nine boys at the same time! I arrest people for sleeping with underage kids and now my own daughter does it! You are technically an adult Izzy!"

**"I DON"T SLEEP WITH THEM! I - AM - A - VIRGIN! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"**

I screamed at him!

"Even if I believed that you don't have sex, which I don't, I won't stand the things you were doing with them! You are living under my roof so you are going to break it off with them because I say so!" He screamed back.

"Then maybe I can't live under your roof any more, because I won't be leaving my boys!" I said calmly and I run out of the door, leaving Charlie standing there. Outside, my wolf boys were waiting for me, so I ran into their arms and I started crying. They were trying to calm me down by whispering soothing words at me. I finally calmed down after a good 20 minutes, but I stayed in my boys' warm and safe arms. I love them to death and I can't leave them. I will NEVER leave them! Charlie means trouble to our relationship, but I know that we can face anything, if we are together...

_**NOTE:**_

_**Ages**_

_**Izzy: 18 (senior)**_

_**Seth: 17 (junior)**_

_**Colin: 16 1/2 (freshman)**_

_**Brady: 16 1/2 (freshman)**_

_**Sam: 20 (finished)**_

_**Paul: 18 (senior)**_

_**Embry: 18 (senior)**_

_**Quil: 19 (finished)**_

_**Jared: 19 (finished)**_

_**Jacob: 17 (junior)**_

_**Leah: 20 (finished)**_

_**I know that I have changed some things but this is my story and that's how I want it!**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the great reviews! I also want to thank my beta for the extremely good work she did, ArabellaWhitock! Please review and tell me if you like the story!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	11. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
